Raven Beast Boy  Changing the Past
by willotaku9000
Summary: Raven comes from the future to help herself and Beast Boy admit their love for each other in oder to save the future. And of course, it's a BBxRae story X3 Feels like a T but might be a little mature for teens, so rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: the present ages of the characters are in the early 20's, future ages are in mid 40's. ^^' Please enjoy and read and review.

* * *

><p>"Raven Look OUT!"<p>

"Beast Boy NO!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven woke up in a cold sweat, she had had the dream, no nightmare again. "When will the memories stop making that nightmare appear every time I go to sleep?" She wondered, although she knew that it would never end unless she could do something, anything to change what happened _that_ day. The day that changed everything for her, the day she lost the one she Loved. Raven got up and changed her clothes, then she left her room and headed to the living room. She was no longer a teenage girl, she had grown into a mature woman whose beauty was only marred by the rings under eyes and the look of hopelessness on her face. No one questioned why she was depressed, to a lesser extent, they felt the same way as her, they had lost a dear friend and teammate _that_ day. Raven gasped as she suddenly realized what day it was.

"Friend Raven, what is? Oh..."

"You realized it too Starfire, today is the exact day 25 years ago that…that…" tears welled up in Ravens eyes. "_He_ died." The tears began to fall from Raven's beautiful blue eyes, the memory of what happened was too much for her heart to bear. Everyone looked down, then Cyborg suddenly raised his head and was suddenly cheerful.

"If everything goes right, we won't be honoring his death, instead we'll be celebrating 25 years of marriage for you and him, and maybe the birth of a kid or two from you guys." Raven lifted her head and stared at Cyborg.

"You-You mean, it's ready?" a hint of hope in her voice and a glimmer in her eyes.

"Yes, I finally was able to get everything set up and ready for you Raven." Raven beamed at Cyborg and gave him a rare hug of happiness.

"You're welcome Raven, I know _you_ miss _him_ most of all, I'm just sorry it took this long."

"It's ok Cyborg, I understand. Let's go."

"Right." Raven followed Cyborg as he led her, Robin (now known as Nightwing), and Starfire to the room that held a machine that Raven had tasked Cyborg to make for the past 25 years. "Finally, I can make things right."

"Yeah, I just hope you don't you know, give in to your lust or strong feelings for _him_ while you're in the past Raven."

"I'll try not to Cyborg, although I could freeze time, give in, then unfreeze time when I finished you know."

"She _does_ have a very good point Cyborg, she could do that, that way the timeline isn't messed up by it."

"Of course you agree with her Nightwing."

"Friends, can we please turn the machine on so that friend Raven can finally save our dear lost friend...Beast Boy?"

"Y-Yeah Starfire, I'll get it turned on now." The name of their fallen and truly missed friend produced a sobering effect on them all. The machine hummed and a blue vortex appeared. "Okay, Raven, I'm setting it for..." he sighed, "Alright, alright, I'm setting it for a week before _that_ day, and I figure you could at least use a week with him before you had to change what happened."

"Thank you Cyborg, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"Hey, all I need for you to do to repay me is make sure that _he_ is able to join us today."

"You got it Cyborg, I'll make sure _he_ makes it." Raven stepped over to her friends and hugged them goodbye, and sharing a passionate kiss from Starfire, which Nightwing and Cyborg gawked at, and drooled, and etc. Anyway, after the kiss Raven put up her hood and walked over to the vortex. "What, can't two girls simply kiss each other goodbye?" Raven asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh, sure." Nightwing and Cyborg said at the same time. "Nothing wrong with that, just wasn't expect you two to kiss _that _way." Nightwing said, "Or that passionately." Cyborg added.

"Friend Raven and I have been close since _that_ day, so it makes the sense does it not?" Starfire said in response to their comments.

"Yeah-Yeah it does." They admitted.

"Look, I'm trying to go through the vortex here, it's nerve wracking enough without you guys arguing or being perverted."

"Sorry Raven." All three said.

"Y-You know," Raven said hesitantly, "For a brief moment, it was like old times, I thought I even heard _his_ voice in your apology just now. It was almost nice." Tears began to form in hers eyes.

"Raven, you're right, but if you don't go now, you never will."

"R-Right, well, see you guys on the other side." She waved goodbye and stepped through the vortex.

Time is indescribable in writing, so image clocks turning backwards, trippy things happening etc. that's what's going on here.

Raven stepped out of the vortex and into her past, and a week from our present. "It-It worked Cyborg, _you did it_." She said as the tears began to fall as she caught sight of a green-skinned figure that she had missed for 25 years. Raven then hurriedly tried to remember what they were doing a week before _it_ happened. "What was going on, what were we doing?" She thought, then she remembered and a smile appeared on her face. "That's right, me and _him_ were teamed up together for a little down time, I didn't really enjoy it as much because I had other things on my mind, but _this_ is when I almost revealed my true feelings for him because he was being so kind to me." Raven reached out with her telepathy and touched _his_ mind.

"Huh? Who's there? What's going on?" The green-skinned teen said in confusion as he felt his mind being touched by another's. "I know it's telepathy, so whoever you are, come out and face me." Raven was surprised by the fact that _he_ knew what was happening.

"He was smarter than he acted, why didn't we notice?"

"If you don't come out I'm calling my team mates for back up."

"N-No, wait, please. Don't call them, I'm sorry, I-I'm just nervous meeting you." Raven said through the telepathic link. Something about the voice and the link seemed familiar to the green-skinned teen.

"Raven, is that you? Why are you acting so weird?" Raven's heart skipped a beat as _he_ said her name, she knew that she couldn't hide any longer.

"The reason I'm acting so weird B-Beast B-Boy," the codename of the green-skinned teenager sent shivers up and down her spine. "Is that I'm _not_ the Raven you know, I'm from the future."

"Haha, yeah right, come on out and let me see for myself."

"Alright, and no, I won't be angry if you drool when you see how much I've changed." Raven stepped out from her hiding place and revealed to Beast Boy just what aging 25 years will do to her body. Drool is not the right word for Beast Boy's reaction, when he woke up, he was in Raven's arms, pressed tightly against her chest, her head on his shoulder, and he could tell she was smiling.

"Y-You really are from the future, w-why are you here?"

"I'm here to prevent a future that is not worth living in."

"W-Why is that, Raven?" He was getting a funny feeling from being pressed against her chest for so long, Raven realized this and as much as she wanted to keep him pressed against her and have fun with whatever happened because of that, she knew that she could have _that_ sort of fun without screwing up the timeline.

"Be-Because…" Raven broke the hug as tears began to form in hers eyes. Beast Boy looked into the future version of his teammate's eyes and saw that she was clearly distressed. "Because, you…" Raven bit her lower lip, which Beast Boy found extremely alluring. He then realized what the reason was for her being on the total edge of tears.

"I'm not there, am I? And I don't mean I'm missing or I left the team. I'm not there as in _I'm not there_ in life. I died, didn't I?" Raven could only nod as she began crying into his shoulder, Beast Boy could only place his arms around her in a hug of comfort, his eyes closed trying to comfort Raven.

Raven calmed down enough to do something that she had waited 25 years to do, she kissed him on the lips. (*in a sarcastic dry tone* Shocker, real shocker, I know. XP) Beast Boy was surprised, this was his first real kiss, and it was _Raven_, screw the fact it was _future_ Raven, it was a real kiss nonetheless. His brain shut down and his instincts took over for him, and he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Raven eeped in surprise, but continued the kiss, deepening it and elongating it. Finally they broke the kiss and panted from lack of breath. "Th-That was amazing R-Raven."

"Y-Yes it was Beast B-Boy." She replied with a happy blush on her face. She had never been kissed like that before, and she hungrily wanted more, but she was going to do that later.

They held each other close for a long time, then Raven remembered that Beast Boy had to tell her past self that he loved her. "Beast Boy, I know this is nice, but if you ever want to see me _this_ way in a more intimate manner, then you better go tell my past self your true feelings for me."

"Wait, how am I supposed to tell you that, when you won't even give me _the_ slightest hint that you have feelings for me?"

"Have you given me flowers yet?"

"Yeah, and they were your favorite."

"Then I _did_ give you a hint. I smiled when you gave me the flowers. Look, right now I need _you_ to tell me you Love me, otherwise I won't admit my true feelings for you. It's just the way I was. Trust me, I _do_ Love _You_ Beast Boy, I'm just really shy about telling you at that age."

"R-Really? So h-how am I supposed t-to walk up to y-you and t-tell you m-my true f-feelings?" He asked nervously, Raven smiled at him.

"Simple," she said with a blushing smile, "You walk up to me and ask me if we could talk about something important. Then when I agree, ask if it's alright to sit next to me, I'll probably look at you suspiciously, but I'll say it's alright. When you sit down, I'll be looking at you, wondering why you're acting weird, even for you. When I ask you what's wrong, _that's_ when you slowly begin to tell me how you truly feel about me."

"And w-what happens if y-you d-don't-" She cut him off with another kiss.

"Stop worrying Beast Boy, I'm in Love with You, even at that age." She said as she broke the kiss, Beast Boy blushed hard and nodded.

"Ok, I believe you Raven, s-so what happens when I tell y-you how I truly feel a-about you?"

"I think I'll leave _that_ as a surprise, but I will say that you'll _definitely_ enjoy it." Raven said with a roguish smile, which made Beast Boy's ears perk up in a cute way that Raven nearly found irresistible. "You better get going Beast Boy, before you run out of time."

"Ok, y-you got it." He said with his classic smile that warmed Raven to her very core. She smiled as Beast Boy went to tell her past self that he loved her. Raven decided to keep a close eye on both Beast Boy and her younger self, just to make sure everything went right.

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger! hehe ;3 Don't worry, there's still more to this story ^^ Anyway, hope you like the first chapter :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy walked over to the pale-skinned girl, who was surprisingly trying to get a tan. "R-Raven? C-Can I speak with y-you? I-It's something important." Beast Boy asked.

"Sure Beast Boy, what did *slight gasp* y-you want to talk about?" Raven said as she was nearly overwhelmed by Beast Boy's sudden rush of emotions.

"M-May I sit d-down next to y-you?"

She looked at him suspiciously, but said "A-Alright."

He sat down next to her and began to fidget.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? You're acting weirder than n-normal, even for you."

"Well, y-you see Raven...I-I wanted to t-tell you how I felt a-about you."

"What? W-What do you mean?" She looked away and blushed slightly.

"R-Raven..." He grasped her hand, afraid she would do something to him, but he needed to tell her how he felt about her. Her head snapped back to look at him, a slight hint of fear in her eyes, and pure shock.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I-I know that you'll probably use your powers or something, but this is important!" He said in pure seriousness, something Raven was unaccustomed to coming from Beast Boy. She looked at him in pure shock and curiosity. She didn't pull away, in fact she inched a little closer to him, drawn by the need to know what was so important.

"W-What's so i-important?"

"Raven...I-I...I'm in...in _Love_ with you." He blushed hard and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable reaction from Raven by being thrown 50 yards away by her powers, but nothing happened.

Raven's head was in a whirl. "_H-He's i-in __**Love**__ with Me? H-He can't be! C-Can He? N-No! I won't be hurt again!_"

"But what if He really means it? I really like him. He's so cute, so green, so handsome, and he sounded serious to me~"

"_Shut up Affection._"

"But He seems truly sincere and honest about His feelings for us. Give Him a chance, He deserves that much. It's the most logical thing to do."

"_Not you as well Wisdom._"

The next inner voice that spoke stunned the dark haired girl greatly.

"Raven please, _We __**Love **__**Him**_."

"_Timid?!_"

"Please give Him a chance." Timid asked of Raven.

What finally settled it was this:

"Beast Boy, if what you just said was a trick, or a prank, or something to be mean or cruel to me. If you just lied to me *tears formed in her eyes* I will ne-"

"_**I Love You Rachel Roth, With All My Heart! You are My **__**Light**__!_ " He interrupted, his eyes still closed tightly, but his voice held no deception, it held absolutely no chance to be a lie. His voice held only the absolute truth.

Raven gasped in pure shock when he said that part. "D-Did you j-just say what I thought y-you said? D-Did you j-just call m-me y-your Light?"

"_I'm __**H-His**__Light__? H-How c-can I b-be his __Light__?!_" She asked herself in shock. What didn't help was that _every single emotion_ Raven had was in a state of pure, uncensored shock.

"Yes Rachel, _You_ are My _Light_." He said in pure honesty and opened his eyes slightly, which made Raven kiss him very hard on the lips. She poured everything into that kiss that was a positive emotion she could, she even threw in a bit of Lust. It took Beast Boy 5 seconds to register it, and when he did, he kissed back with equal emotions. When she broke the kiss, Raven blushed extremely hard.

"_**I-I Am Completely and Utterly In Love You Garfield, With All My Heart. You're My **__**Light**_." Raven said as she smiled gently and blushed more.

Beast Boy looked at Raven in shock. "I-I am? Y-You are?" His eyes widened more in pure shock. "A-Are you s-serious?"

"I just gave you my _first_ kiss you idiot, and I poured _everything_ into it. Yes I'm serious." She looked away and blushed even harder.

He realized what she meant in an instant. "I-I-I w-was y-your v-very f-first?" Judging from the shade of red the beautiful pale-skinned girl turned, that the answer was yes.

"Y-Yes Beast Boy...I don't _do_ physical contact remember? I've _never_ been kissed by or kissed anyone before in my life. And...I promised myself that the _only_ and I mean _ONLY_ person I would ever kiss, or let myself get kissed by...was the one that called me their **Light**."

Beast Boy did the stupidest thing he could _ever_ do, he made the right choice and kissed Raven so hard that she lifted 5 inches off the ground, which caused the _entire_ East Coast to experience total power failure. In the darkness, a light glowed bright white. It was Raven, and Beast Boy both. Future Raven smiled and blushed happily.

"This is the day I gained full, and absolute control over my powers, all thanks to Beast Boy telling me I am his Light."

Over the next few days, Beast Boy and Raven grew extremely close, and made out a lot, which surprisingly didn't make anything explode.

"Good, everything is working out right." Future Raven said, smiling happily. "Looks like they were right, in 25 years, we will be celebrating our wedding anniversary."

Each day, Future Raven would watch as her past self got closer to Beast Boy. Then the day came, the day that Raven had come back in time to fix. The day _her_ Beast Boy had died. She contacted Beast Boy and had him meet her alone where she frozen time completely and *gigantic censor*. When she finally finished, she got them both cleaned up and unfroze time. "Thank you Beast Boy," she said as she patted her stomach, "I've wanted to do that for an extremely long time."

Later that day, it happened. The events that killed Future Raven's Beast Boy, the ones she had come back to save him from. A shot rang out, a white light flashed, and Beast Boy lay cradled in Raven's arms, unscathed.

"Garfield, wake up, please wake up."

"R-Rae? What happened?"

"You were shot, but something healed you. I think it was...me." She said hesitantly.

"You mean...older you?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, if I died, I wouldn't see your beautiful eyes again." With that he kissed her deeply on the lips.

From then on Raven and Garfield were never apart, they married and had a few children, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
